Crime and punishment
Crime and punishment are the "cause and effect" actions involved in the breaking of a law. Crimes and their punishments Deneb V On Deneb V, fraud is punishable by the guilty part's choice of death penalties, including but not limited to death by electrocution, death by gas, death by phaser, or death by hanging. In the mid-2260s, Harry Mudd was found guilty of reselling patents on Deneb V and was sentenced to death, but was able to flee his punishment and eventually landed on the planet Mudd. ( ) Dominion Although the Dominion doesn't usually take prisoners, some were usually taken prisoner if they may later serve a purpose. The prisoners that were taken may then be released upon the end of hostilities between the Dominion and it's enemies. ( ) Following Cardassia's admission into the Dominion, a number of Cardassian prisoners that had been held at Internment Camp 371 since the Battle of the Omarion Nebula were released. ( ) Dramian In 2270, the Dramians accused Doctor Leonard McCoy of causing a plague that eradicated the population of Dramia II. However, he was later found innocent thanks to the help of a lone survivor, Kol-tai. ( ) Founders The Founders believed that any Changeling that harmed another was a criminal. Following the death of a Changeling aboard the in 2371, the Founders blamed Odo for the crime and took away his shapeshifting abilities, and giving him Human form. ( ) Klingon In 2293, Captain James T. Kirk and Doctor McCoy were arrested for the assassination of Klingon Chancellor Gorkon and sentenced to life imprisonment on Rura Penthe. This was considered a lesser sentence by the prosecuting judge, but Commander Pavel Chekov referred to Rura Penthe as the "alien's graveyard". ( ) Q Over the centuries, the Q Continuum has provided several unique forms of punishment. When Q began to express the desire to commit suicide, the Continuum placed him inside a rogue comet for eternity. ( ; ) When two Q left the Continuum to reside on Earth with their child, Amanda Rogers, the Continuum decided to execute them by creating a tornado that spontaneously appeared above the family home and destroyed it. ( ; ) In 2366, Q was punished by the Continuum because of his failure to bring Commander William T. Riker into the Continuum and spreading chaos across the universe. His punishment was to have his powers removed and being assigned the form of a mortal being. After considering several options, he choose a Human form and was sent to the . ( ) List of crimes * assault * conspiracy * fraud * heresy * murder * perversion * piracy * rape * robbery * smuggling * suicide * terrorism * theft * treason General forms of punishment * death penalty ** electrocution ** firing squad ** guillotine ** hanging ** lethal gas ** lethal injection * exile * prison ** brig ** internment camp ** penal colony/labor camp *** asylum External links * * * Category:Law